Shinigami vs DBZ :: Super Saiyan vs Bleach !
by WhoIsThisGuy
Summary: The Z-Fighters are in trouble. Frieza is alive, and he's here to take his revenge on the planet of the monkey who nearly killed him. Suddenly, a young man appears on the scene, Kurosaki Ichigo. Meanwhile, Trunks has to adapt to the strange world of Karakura Town. In this crazy tale, two teens who swap stories bring their respective storylines crashing down...
1. The Visitor

**SHINIGAMI VS DBZ : SUPER SAIYAN VS BLEACH!**

**CHAPTER 1 :THE VISITOR**

** -WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

**Note to Readers : **

**If you want to dive into the story immediately, I recommend thet you skip the first half of the chapter, 'cause it's mainly a recount of DBZ, to get the backstory right. Read from the marker below if you feel you know DBZ well enough to go right ahead.**

**Also, I have drastically reduced the power levels of DBZ characters to match those of Bleach characters. **

**An apology to Esaint Dracul for not mentioning this, who was angered by it.**

* * *

"Hey, Gohan! Have you felt it too?"

"You mean, that energy... is him?"

"I'm afraid so. Anyway, the Z-Fighters are meeting up in West City. We'll go on to Diablo Desert from there. Wear the Saiyan armour. Come fast, and don't tell Chi-Chi," said Krillin.

Gohan sensed fear in Krillin's voice, mirroring his own.

If that energy could be felt, then his father...

_Don't even think about it. Father would never lose. _

Slowly keeping the receiver back on it's cradle, Gohan tiptoed towards his room. It would be easier to escape out of his own window.

Jumping out, Gohan ran across the meadows of East District 439 to Mount Paozu, where he had hidden the Saiyan armour. Hurrying, he almost missed the spot. He backtracked and dug up a battered wooden chest, which used to contain his toys, all those years ago...

_Not the time to reminisce, _he reprimanded himself. Opening it, he picked up the blue garment and slid it over his muscular frame.

_If it's Frieza out there, then I'll never rest until Father is avenged._

He concentrated, and used as little Ki as he could to propel himself upwards, to make his ascent as silent as possible. Although his house was a couple of miles away, Chi-Chi had hearing like a fox, and he did not want to get caught at this stage in the proceedings.

As soon as he was sure that he was out of earshot, he burst forth, and sped towards Capsule Corporation.

Upon reaching West City, he slowed down, to descend into the large CapsueCorp complex, when he caught sight of his allies. His friends.

Krillin and Yamcha, in their traditional orange gi, Tien and Chiaotzu in green, and..._WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_ thought an alarmed Gohan upon seeing the fighter standing next to them.

He had spiked hair, and his widow's peak seemed sharper than ever. _Vegeta, that bastard... why is he here? Well, he must have come here after sensing that power... oh no... it seems closer than ever. I'm almost sure that it's him._

He landed, and the sight of Vegeta filled him with hatred and dread... and then, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THAT, VEGETA?" In the background, Krillin sniggered, and then shut up, sensing the murderous intent in the Saiyan prince's glare. Vegeta was dressed in deep yellow trousers, and a PINK shirt with the words 'BAD MAN' scrawled on the back.

"SHUT UP! Let's get on with it... " said Vegeta, as they flew out towards the Desert.

* * *

**Read from here to get right into the main plotline.**

* * *

Frieza had just landed and was walking out of his ship with his father, marvelling at the pitiful planet that monkey called home. "So _this_ is Earth. What a horrible excuse for a planet!" yelled the half-mechanized being with pure hatred in his voice.

"It's hopeless, but if this is what that Saiyan calls home, then I'll destroy every inch of it!" (cliché, really)

A sudden thud interrupted Frieza's rant.

"Sorry, but there will be no destroying under my watch. Get lost, you freak."

A human had appeared, as if out of nowhere. And he seemed cocky. Very cocky.

Frieza could barely believe what he'd just heard.

_A mere human, actually telling me, to GET LOST?_

"Who is that?" screamed Krillin, imaginary hair follicles on his head standing up.

"No clue," said Piccolo. I've never seen him before, but he seems angry. I don't know, but there's something about his attitude and clothes that makes me think that he's not one of the good guys."

"Nonsense! Have you not sensed his power?" said Vegeta, a grin spreading across his face. "It's so mediocre, I can barely sense it apart from Frieza's. That fool's just gonna get himself killed, trying to fight someone so out of his league. Although, he might just prove to be good entertainment..."

The Saiyan Prince thoroughly enjoyed torturing the weak, after all...

(Ironic, considering he got his ass whopped by someone standing just _there..._)

* * *

Meanwhile, Frieza was laughing at the boy's folly. "Look, Father! We have ourselves a fool! Hey human! Do you have a death wish? I mean, I'm gonna be destroying this pathetic planet anyway, there's no need to come here to serve as additional amusement." A fierce look appeared on the boy's face. "Oh look at that, a scary face. He clearly wants to amuse me by actually trying. Sorry, boy, but I am in a bit of a hurry, so, DIE!" (all villains are so cliché...)

Smiling sadistically, Frieza raised his left index finger, sending a scythe of energy towards the boy. Frieza saw him widen his eyes before the attack hit, right on the boy's chest. He was thrown backwards, a crimson fountain spurting from his wound. He hit the barren rock on his back, bounced, and just lay there.

"HA HA HA HA HA! I really expected more from this pathetic planet, but, life's full of disappointments."

Turning his back on the boy, he raised his arm.

"HOLY CRAP! He's gonna blow the planet apart!" Krillin was frantic. Their previous fight with Frieza had not gone well.

"NO TIME LEFT! We have to attack NOW!" Piccolo was almost out of his cover, when he stopped dead.

"Not... possible..."

Frieza smiled, almost to himself. Part of it was for his father, who'd rescued him, given him the mechanized body, and brought him here to exact revenge.

"Well, fun and games aside, let's get this over..."

A voice rose above the wasteland, echoing around the rocks.

"Mistake number one, never take your enemy for granted."

Frieza turned back. (Couldn't he have just not turned in the first place? Would have been a lot less cliche...)

The boy was back on his feet, with only a slight grimace to acknowledge the pain. His eyes shone with resolve.

"You're just trash. I've survived much worse. This was just a tickle compared to that crazy Kenpachi's attack..."

"What the..." Frieza was stopped mid-sentence by the sudden explosion of power.

He could only stare speechlessly at the boy, who was holding his huge curved sword behind him, readying for something. In one fluid motion, he swung the sword towards the front in a sideways arc, his power level rising with every inch of motion.

"Well, well, the boy has some fight in him after all..." blustered Frieza, noting how close it was getting to his own. "Let's see what pathetic move you're gonna use next, you FOOL! Hit me with your best shot!"

"I intend to... you BITCH!" with that, the boy grunted, and sent a shock wave rushing through his sandals, crushing the rock beneath. He gripped his right bicep with his left arm, and grunted again, sending another, larger burst of power into the surroundings.

* * *

"WHO IS THAT BOY?" yelled Krillin, "His power level's crazy!"

"This isn't good..."said Piccolo, "and it's still rising, really fast," as another massive power burst shook the ground.

_He's strong, maybe as strong as Kakarot in his Super Saiyan form... _thought Vegeta. This was a rare moment of appreciation from the Saiyan prince, even inside his head.

Another huge concussion of power raged through the ground, and converged around the boy, sending red and black sparks playing all around him. His black robes flared, and his orange hair rose. At the climax of the moment, the boy spoke.

"BAN-KAI!"

Silence.

Then the shock wave.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS POWER! His power's huge! Who are you, boy? Not even that Saiyan monkey..."

Frieza's vision blurred, then split, as if a painting had just been cut diagonally, and the pieces were sliding across each other. In one last moment of rational thought, Frieza said _not again..._ and the scene went black.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Does anyone know what that attack was?" screamed Piccolo. The rhetoric, as well as the panic in his voice, showed the level of mental stress. _This was simply not possible,_ thought Piccolo.

"H-H-H-He-He kill-killed h-h-h-him in j-j-just one sh-shot..." said an equally scared Gohan.

Vegeta, also was shocked. _This power... it's huge. It makes Kakarot's Super Saiyan look weak. It's at least a hundred times more powerful, and that's saying something... but,_

"WHO IS THIS GUY?" yelled the Z-Fighters in unison.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said the boy, to himself, the tails of his _Shihauksho_ rustling in the wind, his black sword resting on his shoulder, the picture of confidence. He stared at the slain Hollow-like creature in front of him, and wondered, _where is the hole?_

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Can it go more than 9-10 chapters? **

**Does this seem like epic-length material?**

**Please leave reviews, on how the story should go on from here...**

**Peace out.**


	2. The Challenger

**CHAPTER 2 : THE CHALLENGER**

**-WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

_Where is the hole? _thought Kurosaki Ichigo.

All the Hollows he'd fought before had holes in the most conspicuous places, even the almost human Espada. _Also, why hasn't he disappeared yet? _The zanpaktou usually cleansed souls and sent them to Soul Society. _Was it... a living creature? I've never sensed so much reiatsu in a living creature. Urahara-san's gigais are always hopelessly underpowered. Can living bodies contain so much reiatsu? _

And it hit him.

He was in a completely different place, with different rules. Living creatures could have immense reiatsu, and they looked completely weird. _Come on, he was half machine, _thought Ichigo. _No time to deliberate on this anymore, the bigger one's coming. _

The bigger alien, or whatever he was, appeared to have gotten over his small friend's instant death, and his small brain was finally entertaining thoughts of revenge.

_Even Jinta would have come at me faster, and I've seen smarter stones. _

Ichigo readied himself, determined to save reiatsu for later battles.

* * *

"You... you BASTARD! YOU JUST KILLED MY SON!" there we go, context at last. Ichigo understood the duo's basic motive now. Someone had beaten up the son to within an inch of his life, and had failed to finish the job. _Stupid fool... _The son had gone to his father after somehow fusing himself with a mechanized body, and convinced him to help his son.

_Retarded, really, considering that the father's reiatsu was meagre compared to his son's... _

And now, they were here, threatening to destroy this 'pitiful planet', they said.

_How can they talk so casually about destroying the planet? What about its people?__Well, revenge does kind of blow things out of proportion. _

_Here we are, an alien family talking about blowing up the planet_. Ichigo was surprised at the speed at which his mind had come up with an explanation, and how quickly he had accepted it as true.

_Well, I'm well beyond surprise now, what with knowing Kenpachi, Byakuya, and after all, Rukia..._

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Clearly the father was as retarded as the son.

_It would be an appalling waste of reiatsu to use Getsuga Tenshou to kill this stupid wreck of an alien... _

Ichigo, used Shunpo to step right up to the raging creature, slicing him in half sideways. Tensa Zangetsu's reiatsu-honed blade cutting through armour, skin, and bone alike, smoother than a hot knife through butter. The alien wreck split into two, and Ichigo stepped back.

* * *

_He got King Cold in just one cut as well, _thought a flabbergasted Vegeta, now sweating. _King Cold was just a powerless wretch compared to Frieza, so it's only natural._

"Now is the time we know if the boy is on our side or not. We do not know his motives yet. Gohan, you stay back. Krillin, you too. We don't want you to die again. The rest, including you, Vegeta, come front. We need to stay together. You have all seen his power. Come here, NOW!" _Uh oh..._

Ichigo heard the bass voice scream 'NOW' and was instantly alert. Questions such as "_What is this place? Why am I the only one here? And who were the two fools?" _were relegated to the back of his mind, as he entered the zone of maximum concentration, preparing for weirdo assault number 2.

He noticed a cluster of multiple minor reiatsu sources, in the direction of the voice. He ran towards the reiatsu, finding three men protecting a kid and a short baldy, with another crazy guy in a pink shirt and the most wacky widow's peak standing all by himself to one side.

_Widow's peak seems the strongest_,mused Ichigo. Then, he noticed.

"WHY ARE YOU GREEN? AND WHAT ARE THOSE PINK ARMS? Are you an alien like those other guys? And HOW does this one have THREE eyes?" Forgetting the possibility of these aliens being hostile, Ichigo stared and stared at the completely green man in purple robes and a freaking turban, with those horrendous pink arms...

* * *

The boy seemed hysterical. All he could do, it seemed, was stare at Piccolo.

_This guy seems way more harmless in person. Maybe we shouldn't talk to him. He seems mentally unstable, _thought Piccolo, and shook his head.

Noticing Piccolo's gesture, the Z-Fighters prudently took a step back.

_No need to provoke him further,_ they all thought.

All except one retard.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU GAPING FOOL!" yelled Vegeta.

This seemed to pull the boy out of his reverie. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE WEARING THE PINK SHIRT, OLD MAN!" yelled the boy. _This isn't good... _thought Piccolo. _We need to approach him with tact, and negotiate with him._

"I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU MAGGOT!" screamed Vegeta, ever tactful. "I'll show you the burning wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans!" (Way to start peaceful negotiations)

"Well, challenge accepted. I'll even let you attack first, or are your old bones too slow to move before they're bashed around?" said the boy, with equal maturity.

_This is bad, _thought Krillin, _Vegeta's gonna get creamed. It's not too bad, though, he kinda deserves it..._

"OH NO you don't! Young man, you are DEFINITELY not fighting here. This is Capsule Corp land. Don't you think you have caused enough damage already? Do you want to add this weak man to your corpse collection?" yelled Bulma, not content with just watching. _She just had to fuel the raging fire... _grumbled Piccolo, and facepalmed. _Can this get any worse?_

"HEY GUYS!"

What the?

"Hey! I'm back! Nice of you to come here, but how did you know I was gonna land here?" said a well-loved voice.

The Z-Fighters did a perfect double take, all together, and stared.

* * *

"FATHER!"

"GOKU!"

"YOU'RE BACK!"

_These people are definitely CRAZY! _screamed Ichigo mentally. _One moment an old man's challenging me, and then now they're hysterical about the new wacko. _The man was dressed like a character from a play, and seemed to have come out of a steaming baseball.

_They were probably waiting for him, _mused Ichigo, seeing how they were surrounding him, and how the baldy and the kid (probably the newcomer's son) were crying.

"You haven't forgotten about our challenge, have you?" the old man was back, anger concealed behind a mask of scary calmness. _Why can't he leave me alone? _thought an irate Ichigo. _I know, I'll just beat him up, and talk to the rest later. They don't seem very fond of him, anyway._

"Sure thing, I'll take you on, but I'm definitely not going easy on you," this seemed to make him happy. _He reminds me of my stupid dad, and his violent nature...SNAP OUT OF IT! This is no time for wandering. I didn't really care, but this old man is actually pretty strong. It's gonna be hard, what with the chest wound and all..._

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Vegeta, powering up. _He may be stronger, but I'm not going to let some upstart kid destroy my PRIDE! _(Jesus, another cliché) _I'll crush him. I'm definitely the strongest in the Universe. No one can ever defeat me! _

Vegeta rushed headlong towards the boy. He balled his fists, pumped Ki into them, got ready for a heavy punch, and stopped dead.

* * *

The boy had his black sword levelled, the point a millimetre away from Vegeta's forehead.

"Hand-to-hand combat? Seroiusly? I should have given you a larger handicap than this chest wound," smirked the boy.

Vegeta almost went Ozharu at this point.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shards of stone rose up from the ground, then disintegrated. Power swirled up in a vortex around Vegeta, pink shirt billowing with the force. The tips off his hair seemed spikier than a second earlier. Sparks rushed through them. "YOU CAN NOT INSULT THE SAIYAN PRINCE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

_Holy crap! His reiatsu's going off the charts! _thought an alarmed Ichigo. _I must be on my guard. Widow's peak looks psychotic!_

"This isn't good," said Yamcha, stating the obvious.

"What the boy said decimated Vegeta's already fallen pride, and now he's really fired up. His energy level is already beyond what we saw on Namek. He's been looking for an object to vent his rage on, the boy seems an ideal target." commented Piccolo.

"What if he turns on the Earth next?" asked Krillin, sweating at the possibilities. "What do we do then?"

"Let them fight."

That voice, soothing, comforting, becalming, rang out over the Z-Fighters. "He deserves a chance to vent his anger, after being humiliated constantly in the past year, first by me, then by Frieza, and now by this boy. If he goes crazy, I'll handle him." promised Goku.

* * *

The old man's reiatsu was still climbing. When Ichigo was least expecting it, he disappeared. _Where is he? _Ichigo felt his abdomen being crushed by an enormous force. Widow's peak had somehow teleported and punched him in the gut, speed too fast for him to catch even in Bankai.

Before the boy could recover, Vegeta rammed a heavy, power laden uppercut to his jaw. He felt the boy's jaw crack, and he was propelled upwards and back, body slowly falling backwards in the air until it reached a horizontal position.

Catching up with the boy, Vegeta delivered a massive two handed slam right into his chest, breaking two ribs and cracking another one. The boy flew downwards, expelling all the air from his chest. He hit the barren ground, creating a medium-sized crater, and bounced. He came up, and Vegeta caught him by the throat, fingers crushing the scrawny neck.

"HA HA HA!" scoffed Vegeta with and evil glint in his eyes. "Are you gonna give up now? Or should I just kill you and be done with it? I'll crush your tiny neck like crushing a puny cockroach!"

(More insect similes? Really?)

"Who said I'd let you do that?" The hilt of the boy's sword smashed into Vegeta's back. "Let me go. I said LET ME GO!" screamed the boy, driving the hilt repeatedly, the strikes almost breaking Vegeta's back. In pain, Vegeta loosened his hold on the neck just a little. The boy slid out forcefully, raised his sword in an instant, gripped it with both, hands, and sliced downwards, energy fanning in a glittering arc.

Ichigo waited until the sword had already sliced the man's chest, and then...

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

* * *

The red-and-black arc of energy rammed into Vegeta's body, and exploded. He was driven into the ground with immense force. He hit a rock, and then the after effect of the attack drove him sideways and down, creating a large furrow in the ground.

Ichigo saw the man hit the ground, a resounding shock wave emanating from his sword and the remnants of reiatsu from his Getsuga Tenshou._ That should do it,_ thought Ichigo, and relaxed, the adrenalin slowly giving way to the pain. _Oh...crap!_ Ichigo felt all of the pain at once, a raging storm of nerve impulses from his chest wound, the broken ribs, the crushed jaw.

It numbed his brain, dulled his senses, forcing him down. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

_Not now! I have so many questions! _Questions that were probably going to remain unanswered. _Where the hell am I? Who is that guy who just challenged me? Where are the others? Chad! Inoue! Ishida! Rukia! Somebody help me!_

All of Ichigo's desperate attempts at clinging to consciousness failed, as he was too far gone already. The blackness spread inside his mind. _As black as a Hollow's hole... _thought Ichigo, marvelling at the similarity, and then the darkness engulfed him.

To be continued...

* * *

**So?**

**Amused?**

**I thought the part where Ichigo mocks Vegeta was apt, but feel free to comment.**

**I see no pairings in this chapter, but the next one's going to be a doozy...**

**Let's just say it's about another warrior with a sword.**

**Leave your opinion on how I could continue the plot.**

**I'm stuck with fillers for now.**

**Please comment :)**


	3. The Second Visitor

**CHAPTER 3 : THE SECOND VISITOR**

**-WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

_"Hey, kid!"_

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_ "I think he's gone, 17,"_

_ "He was just here... FOUND YOU!"_

"HOLY CRAP!" Trunks awoke, sweating. He cupped his face with trembling hands, and wept silently. _These nightmares will haunt me till I kill you both, _he sobbed. Wiping his tears on his CapsuleCorp jacket, he sat on the bed for a minute in silent contemplation. He swung his legs to the left, and stood up.

_WAIT! WHAT THE HECK! _turning around, he stared at the bed. _A BED? What am I doing here? What is this place? _The CapsuleCorpwatch on his hand was malfunctioning. _Typical, which means I have made the time leap, but where have I landed? _It seemed to be a room someone his age would have, except the posters on the wall were old, centuries old. All of the bands on the posters were gone. _I've heard Silver Rose on the TV, on RetroTunes, when I was young. Is Silver Rose... WAIT! The mission? _

Trunks remembered what he had come here for. _The time machine was supposed to land discreetly in the Southern Forest, and I... where IS the time machine? Where is it? What am I doing here? _

"ICHIGOOOOO!" a knock sounded on the door. _Crap... who is Ichigo? This must be his room, I have to hide now. _The knock sounded again, harder this time. Trunks noticed that the door was locked. _Whew... at least I'm safe..._

BOOM! "Ichigo, you lazy fool! Get your ass outta bed right now! Or do you want to be late?" shouted the crazy old man who had just kicked open the door. "Ichi..."

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin saw the purple-haired punk in his son's room, and was taken aback. "Who are you? Where's Ichigo?"

Trunks found himself in a vice-grip as the old man held him over the rim of a toilet, screaming "Where is my son? What have you done with him?" With growing frustration, Trunks yelled "I don't KNOW!", his body accidentally releasing a bit of energy for emphasis.

Kurosaki Isshin felt the reiatsu propel him through the bathroom door(Jesus, another door!) and landed flat on his back, totally flabbergasted.

Trunks rose and turned to face the old man, "My bad, I haven't really learnt how to control my power yet," he said sheepishly. "Who are you? My name is Trunks. Pleased to meet you,"

"Trunks? You mean, as in THESE?" said the man, pointing towards his rear end. Trunks turned red. The old man was trying his best to control his laughter. "Yes! Now, tell me who you are! NOW!" said Trunks, pointing fiercely at the laughing man.

(A desperate attempt to change the subject)

"You tell me who you are first!" said the old man with equal ferocity. _I've never met Father, but as Mother describes him, this old man fits right into the picture, _thought Trunks. "I have absolutely no clue how I got here. Perhaps if you could tell me something about where I am, I might be able to piece together why I'm here." he said.

"No harm in that, I suppose," replied Isshin. "You are in Karakura Town, in my house. I am Kurosaki Isshin, and Ichigo is my son. The room you were in is his bedroom. He went to bed last night, and here you are, in the morning.

_This makes no sense whatsoever _thought Trunks. _By some malfunction in the time machine, I seem to have replaced this Ichigo, and he seems to have been sent to where I was supposed to go... SHIT! FRIEZA!_ "Your son may be in danger!" shouted Trunks. "If he has gone where I was supposed to go..."

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

* * *

The most beautiful voice Trunks had ever heard seemed to be coming from the street.

(well, not the MOST beautiful in everybody's opinion. One does not have time for romance when two evil Androids are killing everyone in sight, and play a game of cat and mouse with you every day.)

Trunks scrambled to the window and looked out. His heart skipped two beats, then did the Tango. The most beautiful girl Trunks had ever seen (for reason, see above) was waving up at him. Long, dark orange hair, huge, beautiful eyes, the most dazzling smile and the figure...

_I__'m in love, _gushed Trunks, now glowing like an M-Type star.

His heart crash-landed when he saw the guy next to her. Dark, tall, handsome..._Oh, no! She has a boyfriend! _ The world took on a rather monochrome hue. Depression struck Trunks like Gohan's hand on that fateful day.

"Is Ichigo there? Who are you?" the giant asked.

"Come in, come in Inoue-chan, Sado-kun! I'll explain!" Kurosaki Isshin called out. The two seemed relieved at the sight of the old man, and came in.

* * *

"Who are you, exactly? Why are you here?" the three gazed at Trunks, like members of the Inquisition.

"My name is Trunks," said Trunks, forcing himself not to blush this time, "I come from another time. The world in my time is destroyed, with any survivors being killed by two evil beings, called the Androids. Number 17, and his sister 18 just kill for the pleasure it gives them. They have competitions in which they massacre humans, and the one who kills more wins. They play cat-and-mouse with me all the time. I get cornered by them, they torture me to within an inch of my life, and let me go. They know that I will fight back, so it amuses them to let me try, and fail, again and again and again... It's just a game to them!"

"So, you mean, you have come from..."

"The future, yes. To avoid the Androids from destroying the past, I decided to go back in tim to help the Z-Fighters defeat them."

"Who are these... Z-Fighters?"

"They are elite fighters who used to make up the Earth's special Defence Force," said Trunks. "Their main fighter was a man called Goku. I've never met him, but I've heard about him from my mother. He's the strongest fighter of all time. He died of a heart virus before the Android invasion. This was the main reason the Z-Fighters lost back then, and all of them were killed. Only I'm left, probably because I was too weak to be an amusement, those bastards!" Trunks was getting really agitated. In the heat of the moment, he let some of his suppressed power level show.

"Control your reiatsu there, boy! The Hollows will be on you in a flash if you keep pumping out energy like that," Isshin warned him.

"You can sense power levels? Oops, I'll get it down, I still haven't mastered suppressing it properly yet," Trunks took a deep breath to calm himself down. Talking about the Androids always fired him up. "Anyway, I had the antidote for the heart virus, and was going to give it to Goku. The last thing I remember though is the time machine malfunctioning, and then I woke up here. Now, it appears as if this Ichigo has been transported there in my place. This is bad, the Z-Fighters are facing a serious threat, and Ichigo may be in danger!" to Trunks' surprise, no one flinched at the mention of danger. They just smiled.

"Is that all? Well, Kurosaki-kun will take care of the threat, no problem. Now, please think of a way to get him back after he finishes fighting," said the girl with immense confidence.

"Don't worry, Ichigo's strong. I'm sure he can handle himself against these Androids you mention, I'm more worried about him getting alone with the Z-Fighters. There aren't any hot-headed people in their ranks, are there?"

"Um... my dad's a very hot-headed, prideful jerk," admitted Trunks, "at least that's how my mother describes him. I've never met him. I was very young when they... killed him,"

"Just chill. Ichigo will handle it." Isshin was calm, and confident as well. _He seems like the Goku of this age, _thought Trunks. _They seem to believe in him. _"Well, until I can get Ichigo back, could I use this room? I won't be a bother. I have money to pay for my food..."

"Sure, kid," assured Isshin. "Just don't move stuff around, Ichigo hates people moving his stuff being rearranged."

"Thanks a lot! By the way, you haven't introduced yourselves yet. I know Isshin-san, but who are you two?"

"I'm Inoue Orihime!" said the girl, beautiful voice resonating in Trunks' ears. He was back to gazing at her, her hair, her eyes...

"I'm Sado," said the giant, "We're Ichigo's ... um... classmates,"

"Anyway, we have to go to school, so, see you!" Orihime got up to leave. _Don't leave! I love you!_ (Clearly, Trunks was inexperienced in this) The two got up to leave, and all of a sudden, this huge power showed up.

(Right on time)

_HOLY CRAP! That's huge! (Way to state the obvious, bro...)_

Trunks scrambled to the window again, to get a better look. When he peered out, what he saw nearly threw his rationality to the wind.

The sky had a great rift in it, like it was just a cloth being cut open from the other side. It tore open with a horrendous screech, and six people walked out. Trunks jumped out of the window, flying out towards the rift.

_Oh, these people are evil, for sure._

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques surveyed the town. _Eliminate all reiatsu sources in the town, _Aizen-sama had commanded. _This is going to be bloody BORING! Look at the mediocre bits of reiatsu around. It's not worth an Espada's time to be fighting these fuckin' shits! This is too easy. This fucking sucks... _he mused, running a hand through his light blue hair. _Searching for them will take longer than eliminating them, so that's worth looking forward to... wait, wait! That's not bloody fair! _Their errand was not being made any harder by the enemy. One of them was actually heading towards them, and he seemed the weakest of them all. "I'll handle them, Grimmjow!" said Shawlong Koufang, "You guys go get the others."

"What's the hurry? I want to see each one die, it is the only bloody amusement I can get from this, this fucking errand... Let him come. We'll deal with these weak fucks one at a time," Grimmjow had a confident smile on his face, remnants of the Hollow mask smiling as well.

Trunks saw the six looking at him and smiling _that _smile. _They are just the same as 17 and 18, minions of some creator wanting absolute power. They are evil, no doubt about it. The one with the blue hair seems to be their leader, and the others seem equal in stature. I sense resentment towards their creator in their eyes, but it still hasn't turned into open rebellion like the Androids. Maybe the creator is stronger than them. Anyway, if they want a fight, then it's a fight they'll get! _As soon as he was within fighting range, he stopped, waiting for their move.

* * *

Grimmjow sensed the reiatsu level, comparing it with the Arrancar alongside him. _I guess even Yylfordt should be enough for this shit, _he thought. "Yylfordt!He's yours!"

"Amuse me!"

Trunks watched the yellow-haired minion come front. "The name's Yylfordt. You don't seem so strong. Is that a zanpaktou on your back?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Trunks. "Anyway, let me warn you. You're making a big mistake,"

The yellow-haired man seemed to flare up at that.

"Huh? What was that, kid?"

"I don't think I should repeat myself,"

Yylfordt's anger was driven up another notch. "You want to be cocky, boy? You'll pay for that!" he advanced.

Trunks noticed the hole in his chest. _He seems... empty,_ he thought.

Grimmjow watched with growing fascination. _The kid's reiatsu could barely kill a fly, and he warns us? _

_Interesting... _

Yylfordt had already reached the boy. He unsheathed his sword, and attempted a top down strike.

Trunks twisted anticlockwise, ever so slightly, letting the sword pass bare millimetres from his chest. As the blade passed down, he brought his left leg down on it, driving his heel into the flat of the blade, snapping it in two.

This had three effects. Yylfordt was virtually neutralized, he was pulled front, his head moving front, and the motion brought Trunks in perfect position for his next shot.

Flexing his right thigh muscles, Trunks moved forward and up, slamming his right fist into Yylfordt's jaw.

(same uppercut, like father like son.)

The Arrancar flew up, initial forward motion making the normally upwards-and-backwards arc totally vertical, slowly rotating. Trunks used the follow-through of the punch to pivot on his left foot, and turned away, left hand on the sword hilt, and nonchalantly placed his right hand in his pocket.

(swag!)

As Yylfordt started his descent, Trunks unsheathed his sword, lightly holding it in place by keeping the tip inside the sheath.

At the perfect moment, Trunks shifted his weight to his left foot, and launched a vicious backhand uppercut, the Z-Sword's blade whistling in the air. It sliced Yylfordt through the bony helmet on his head, his body giving way to the extremely sharp sword, passing through the hole in his chest, cutting cleanly all the way through.

Continuing on, Trunks sheathed his sword, the whole thing like poetry in motion. His right hand still in his pocket, he gazed into the cold, yet burning light blue eyes of his opponent. _That was pretty impressive, _they seemed to say, _but is that all?_

_What else can you do?_

To be continued...

* * *

**How was it?**

**The unsheathe-uppercut-sheathe maneuver comes from Dragon Ball Z : Shin Budokai - Another Road, which I do own.**

**Could you come up with some more moves, other than Burning Attack, to add to Trunks' arsenal?**

**It would really help in the next few chapters, where a lot of major fights are going to happen.**

**Please help me continue the Ichigo part by suggesting ideas. I'm totally squat right now.**

**How should I continue the Trunks-Orihime pairing after this?**

**All reviews are welcome.**

**Peace out.**


	4. The Arrancar - Saiyan Style

**CHAPTER 4 : THE ARRANCAR - SAIYAN STYLE**

**-WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

_What else can you do?_

Staring into the depths of his opponent's cold blue eyes, Trunks felt his rage being ignited, heightening his senses, tuning out the rest of the world, focusing only on him.

He'd felt this very frequently in the past, and had always struggled to control the wrath that threatened to make him destroy everything in sight.

The battle with his own anger was not one he'd always won, though.

Deep down, his Saiyan half was screaming at him, _Power up, you fool! Show this loser your true strength. Make him beg for mercy!_

_ Fine, but just this once, because he resembles the Androids, _replied his human half.

He wanted to feel the power, to experience the ecstasy of raw energy surging through him, the confidence of being Super Saiyan, the ultimate transformation, and the pure joy he obtained from it.

It was unique, that a fighter as restrained as him would feel so, but it came from his prideful jerk of a father, so there was nothing he could do about it.

_LET IT GO! NOW! _his Saiyan half was completely filled with bloodlust.

He stopped suppressing his energy.

* * *

Grimmjow was now mildly interested in this boy's strange, fluctuating reiatsu, weak almost all the time, only rising during an attack...

I_t seems like he's trying to save it for later,_ he thought. "Stand back, you four," he said, gesturing at his minions, "This fight is mine. He's way out of your league. If you interfere, I won't wait for him to slice you open like Yylfordt. I'll fucking kill you myself!" The four took a few steps back, (a few hundred metres, actually) and settled down to watch their master fight.

_Maybe he'll be a decent warm-up after all... WHAT THE FUCK? _(is this what all losers say when shocked?)

The boy's hair, purple just a moment ago, was now golden. It stood up in large spikes, neatly towards both sides of his head. His jacket was flapping energetically, due to the rush of energy underneath. Blue sparks flashed across the flame-shaped golden aura around the young half-Saiyan.

Of course, Grimmjow did not notice all of this. He was too busy trying to fathom the boy's current reiatsu, which was way beyond anything he had ever experienced, even in Hueco Mundo.(well, ain't that obvious?)

The only change he observed, except the reiatsu jump, was the boy's eyes, which were now a piercing aquamarine hue, and appeared to be glowing with anger as they stared into his own, scaring him to the depths of his empty, Hollow soul.

They seemed battle-hardened and menacing. Even his fierce stare from moments ago seemed like it was a teddy bear's.

The wolf inside Grimmjow howled in fear, hackles rising. The boy's spiritual pressure was enormous.

* * *

_Interesting... _Aizen Sosuke felt it too, in the centre of Las Noches. All of Hueco Mundo was being shaken by the tremors from the sheer amount of reiatsu gathered in one place. _Interesting, _he mused, already calculating, adding the boy into his plan, factoring in the change brought by his reiatsu. His mind quickly gave him the most suitable plan, which he loved and accepted instantly, as his course of action.

_Very interesting, indeed..._

* * *

"ATTENTION! THE CAPTAINS OF ALL THE GOTEI 13 SQUADS ARE TO COME TO THE SQUAD 1 HEADQUARTERS NOW! I REPEAT ALL THE CAPTAINS OF THE GOTEI 13 SQUADS ARE TO COME TO THE SQUAD 1 HEADQUARTERS NOW! ATTENTION!" Kurotsuchi Nemu's voice boomed across Seireitei.

Kyoraku Shunsui was late as usual. Resting in the late afternoon sun, the 8th squad captain simply refused to move, until old man Yamamoto himself yelled through the speakers, "SHUNSUI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! OR SHOULD I ROAST YOU WITH RYUUJIN JAKKA FIRST?"

_Time to go, _thought Kyoraku. "Nanao-chan! Could you pass me my hat, my dear?" A very stern-looking Nanao flung his large straw hat at his face, saying "Why do you do this? You know that it is urgent, right? Now go!"

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Kyoraku caught the hat, and disappeared before Nanao got the chance to say some choice words.

Five flash steps later, he knocked and enter Squad 1 HQ. Everyone was waiting, and most looked irritated at the delay. Only his best friend Juushiro smiled, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri just looked bored.

"My bad, old man," Kyoraku apologized.

"Never mind that. Now, to the business at hand."

Kyoraku was stunned. Even in dire situations, the old geezer always reprimanded him for his tardiness. _Something is seriously wrong, for even Yamamoto to look agitated. _He had already sensed the reason why, though.

"A large reiatsu has just appeared over Karakura Town," said Yamamoto, stating the obvious.

"Aizen," Toshiro muttered under his breath. He seemed ever more irritated now.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" the old man was clearly in a hurry. "It is not Aizen. Our sources in the real world have confirmed that. If it was him, our contingency plan would have been set into action, and there would have been no need for this meeting. This is different. This person's reiatsu threatens to kill off all the humans and crush all the souls in Karakura Town, if it keeps rising like it is now,"

The captains nodded. Even their reiatsu was severely limited by a seal before they came to the real world, to prevent damage to living humans and other souls in the vicinity. This reiatsu level was equivalent to at least four Captain-class together, and was still climbing.

"I have decided to send six Captains to the real world. Four will handle the reiatsu source, and the other two will assist any injured humans and souls. As of now, we have no idea of the intentions of the source, henceforth called Code 1, and we cannot act unless we ascertain whether he bodes well for Soul Society or not. Hence the precaution, that if Code 1 turns against us, the four Captains will hold him off until the humans are evacuated, and until reinforcements arrive.

"Head-Captain, if I may," spoke Ukitake, "We should send three Captains, not four, to keep our Captains as backup. I suggest that we send Vice-Captain Abarai Renji, and 11th squad 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku in the place of one captain, as both have achieved Bankai, and combined, they equal a Captain in reiastu."

"Very well," Yamamoto made a commanding gesture. "6th Squad Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya! 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro! 11th Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi! You three will head to the real world to confront Code 1. 6th Squad Vice-Captain, Abarai Renji and 11th Squad 3rd Seat, Madarame Ikkaku will accompany you."

Byakuya and Kenpachi shared a look, clearly saying,_ back off, he's mine. _

_Sheesh, _thought Kyoraku, _these young people never learn, do they?_

"You will confirm Code 1's intentions. If he proves to be hostile, you are to suppress the target until Karakura Town is evacuated. 4th Squad Captain, Unohana Retsu, and 13th Squad Captain, Ukitake Juushiro will handle that operation. 2nd Squad Captain Soi Fon, and myself will serve as reinforcements for the combat Captains. 8th Squad Captain Kyoraku Shunsui will be the backup for the evacuation Captains. Now, let the operation commence! GO!"

* * *

Completing his transformation, the now Super Saiyan Trunks calmed himself, assessing the situation. There were five left now, with only the blue eyed one having a decent energy level. He saw that the others were well clear now.

_He intends to fight me alone. Foolish, but this way, his minions can escape during our fight. _

Trunks noticed doubt clouding his opponent's eyes. "I'm warning you, for the last time," he said, trying to encourage the doubt, to avoid an unnecessary fight.

As soon as Trunks warned him, all doubt disappeared, and his eyes shone, clear and determined. A sword appeared in his right hand, as if from nowhere, and his mouth became a grim slit as he charged.

In an instant, he was onto Trunks. He feinted left, and took two extremely quick, balanced steps to the right. It was a move he'd used with a lot of success against other Vasto Lordes, the attack on their strong sides preventing a counter-attack.

He saw the boy look momentarily look in the direction of the feint, falling for it.

The next slice would be crucial, as he had to cripple his left hand. He slashed diagonally, aiming for the boy's left shoulder. _He's clearly left handed, as seen when he sliced Yylfordt..._

_Wrong. _Trunks took a casual step back, dodging the move with ease. He drew his sword with his _right _hand, and swung it lazily down onto Grimmjow's face.

He cut halfway through the Hollow mask, and stepped back. Grimmjow, enraged, attempted a killer slash, straight at the boy's heart. Dodging it again this time, he repeated the same motion he'd used to launch the devastating signature uppercut.

Grimmjow noticed the move, and reared his head back to avoid it. This exposed the cut part of his Hollow mask. Trunks gripped the half-sawed part, and used his initial upward momentum to rip it off, easily breaking it.

_Damn..._The shock of his Hollow mask being ripped off paralysed Grimmjow for just an instant. That was all Trunks needed. Shoving his sword back into his scabbard, he raised his hand and struck Grimmjow from above with the palm outstretched, and launched a simple Ki blast. Grimmjow rocketed towards the ground, hit it, creating a miniature crater, and just stayed there. The Ki blast sent a visible circular ripple in the air around Trunks' hand.

* * *

Grimmjow awoke to a searing pain all over his body. Somehow, most parts of his body were unhurt. _Oh, fuck..._ He painfully cracked open his eyes.

He was lying in a crater, between rows of suburban houses. The boy was looking at him, blue-green eyes full of pity. That flared Grimmjow's pride, and he made an attempt to get up, to get back at him. He was gathering reiatsu for a Cero, when the familiar screech of the _Gargantua_ sounded, very close to where he was. _Why is it opening now? I can't be fuckin' seen like this by any other Espada... Oh crap._

Trunks heard the horrible scream again._ Who's coming this time?_

Another portal opened up right behind him. He saw his opponents eyes go wide with fear, and quickly turned to face his next opponent. A man came out of the portal, a sword hanging on his belt.

_Do all these people fight with swords? _

He had brown hair, slicked back carelessly, except for a single strand that hung over his forehead. He was wearing the same white robes as the blue-haired man and his minions, but on him, they seemed regal somehow, more commanding. He had a quiet grace in his movements.

"What's with all the fighting?" he said in a mellifluous voice, "Ah, I see you have beaten my subordinate to quite a pulp. Well done, I must say."

"Who are you? What do you want?" said Trunks, Saiyan half irritated at the delay in finishing his previous opponent off.

"Where are my manners? My name is Aizen Sosuke," the man said, in enchanting and mystical tones, suggesting that he was much more than what he projected. He smiled. "It is strange, though, that you do not remember me. I thought we were friends, weren't we?" as he said it, Aizen gripped his scabbard with his left hand, using his thumb to edge the blade out, just an inch.

Trunks saw Aizen grip the scabbard and tensed. This was hostile ground, and he couldn't waste time chatting. He saw the blade of the sword.

A thought came to his mind, unbidden.

_Isn't Aizen my friend? Why am I getting tense? He wouldn't harm me. He's my friend! Why do I feel anger towards him? What am I doing?_

* * *

Aizen saw the confusion in Trunks' eyes, and slipped his zanpaktou back into the sheath. _Already? _he thought.

"You are my long lost friend, Trunks, and you seem to be thrashing Grimmjow here..."

"I'm so sorry! If I'd known that he was your subordinate, I would never have hurt him," Trunks felt that the words were strange, but paid no heed.

All that mattered now was that his old friend Sosuke had come to visit him, after a long time.

"Never mind that. I've come here to remind you of your mission, and give you some advice."

"My mission? Advice?" _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ intitial effect reduced mental faculties, rendering Trunks a little dazed.

"Yes. I asked you to come down here and eliminate all reiatsu sources in Karakura Town. They are evil, and they take innocent souls to fuel their own selfish desires."

"Those fiends," said Trunks, "I remember now. Don't worry, Aizen. I'll take him down, just as I promised you."

Trunks now found himself believing everything, as his mind formed new memories to support whatever Aizen said. The fact that Aizen was portraying them to be similar to the Androids helped them fit neatly with Trunks' own version of reality.

The calm, confident voice, as well as the fact that Aizen was his trusted friend also served _Kyoka Suigetsu's_ purpose.

"I have come here to warn you, my dear Trunks," said Aizen. "Another evil group exists here. They call themselves Soul Society, another evil play on their real purpose. They illegally harvest souls using swords called zanpaktou, to increase their own reiatsu. They call themselves Soul Reapers. They are strong warriors who will come after you, feigning benign intentions. To capture you, they will ask you to lower your power output, to supposedly prevent innocents from dying. It's absurd, isn't it? How can simply having a high power level hurt people?"

"Yeah, that's really stupid," agreed Trunks, the very concept of suppressing his power seeming ridiculous to him now.

_This is way easier than I thought it would be..._thought Aizen, satisfied with the turn of events. _For a reiatsu this high, he possesses a very weak, impressionable mind. A little push from Kyoka Suigetsu is all it took. _

_He's a genius at head-to-head combat, but strategic and mental warfare is new to him. __I should search through his memories for his identity. _

_Wait, what's this? Details of the construction of a time machine?_

_Extremely interesting..._

* * *

"They wear black traditional clothing, and all carry a weapon of some sort. Charge and attack immediately on sight. Go for the largest one first, and finish off the others later. I'll explain everything else, as to why you're here, and other things when you're out of danger. I have to leave, now, so good luck!" with a smile on his face, Aizen re-entered the _Gargantua_, and it closed with the same ominous screech.

_Why does it have to screech? Is it rusted? _thought Trunks. The cacophony subsided, and the bustle of Karakura Town was heard in the background.

Grimmjow was still in his crater, totally dazed. _Why the fuck did Aizen, of all people, come to my aid? Or did he come here simply to recruit the bloody boy? _"H-hey-hey k-k-k-kid..." he stammered. The boy came out of his reverie. He quickly approached Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grimmjow! I had no clue that you were connected to my friend! Here, let me help," putting his hand in his pocket, he brought out a small green bean. Grimmjow coughed up some more blood.

He thrust it into Grimmjow's mouth, anxiously urging him to swallow. Grimmjow swallowed, with a fresh burst of pain from his broken jaw.

The next few seconds passed with Grimmjow in a state of shock, as his bones rejoined, his muscle tissue reknitted, and all pain subsided suddenly. _What was in that bean? How the heck am I healed? _he thought, as he stood up, as if nothing had ever happened, having been at death's door moments ago.

"You're better now," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Trunks. Nice to meet you,"

"The name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. What was that bean?"

"It was a Senzu bean, the last one. It's gone now." Trunks reverted to his normal state, but did not suppress his power level. The yellow aura around him subsided to a dull blue. His hair and eyebrows turned purple, and were no longer spiky, but fell onto his forehead, like before. He turned and faced the sun rising over Karakura Town. _Now to wait for those Soul Society guys..._

Grimmjow stood next to him, weary from the sudden injury and sudden healing. He felt the boy's reiatsu drop, but to a level still much, much greater than his own.

_What now?_

To be continued...

* * *

**I believe that the correct twist at the correct time completely increases the enjoyment of the story.**

**What do you think?**

**As you would have probably guessed, Trunks is going to fight with Kenpachi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Renji and Ikkaku in a battle royale next.**

**I'm planning on making that a 4000-5000 word fight, with lots of destruction, menace, and badassery.**

**Will require inputs, though on attacks, trash talk, and other battle-related stuff.**

**Planning on making the fight stop when Inoue finally reaches the place, and cries plaintively, "Trunks-kun!"**

**That's all she's good for right now. Will build the pairing after that.**

**Please, please tell me how to continue the Ichigo part...**

**I'm really, hopelessly stuck.**

**Peace out**


	5. The Freak

**CHAPTER 5 : THE FREAK**

**-WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

Ichigo awoke.

He expected pain, given his deadly injuries from the fight with the alien weirdo, and the spiky-haired old man, but found his body completely healed.

Only his torn _shihauksho _was proof that he had even taken part in those fights. _Damn it! _he thought. _What am I gonna wear now?_

Still lying down, he looked around. He seemed to be in a bedroom, which was hemispherical in structure. His legs were folded, because the bed clearly belonged to a child. All the furnishings were wooden, including the walls, the floor, and the simple table and chair by the open window.

_Nice place, _he thought, as he stretched, and got up. His body _was _fully healed, and not even scars remained. Even the ones from previous fights, such as the one he got on his shoulder from Kenpachi were gone.

_This must've been one hell of a healing... _he mused. He walked over to the window, where the curtain was gently rising in the cool breeze.

There was a book on the table. '_MATHS'_, it said. It had a picture of a protractor with a smiley-face on it. _Just how old is this kid? Six? Seven?_

He flipped open the book. As he saw what was inside, all contempt for the cover vanished. He broke out in a cold sweat. _Th...Th-This is not...not possible!_

_How can a kid SOLVE this? It's crazy! I've never seen such hard math before! I haven't the faintest idea what it's about! Is this a kid's math book?_

He closed it with a WHAP, and gingerly placed it back on the table, as if it was a Menos Grande which was not meant to be awoken.

_That's enough of that... What other wonders await me here? _Ichigo noticed a purple chest near the door. _Let's see what's inside box number one... _he thought, very much like a game show host.

He flipped open the latch, and lifted the lid. It opened with a genuine creak, as if the contents had not seen fresh air for months. A few toys were scattered carelessly across the bottom. And above them, more _'MATHS' _books, with more images of smiling geometrical instruments.

Ichigo hurriedly closed the lid, sweating. _No more math..._

He got up, and tried the door. It was locked from the outside. _Figures... _he thought as he peered into the gap between the door and the frame. It looked like a normal latch, which could be pushed open if he got some thin object into the gap...

_WAIT! Where's Zangetsu? _He turned around and scanned the room, growing more and more panicky as he found no sign of his zanpaktou anywhere in the room. _Crap... Where is it?_

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he dreaded the conclusion his mind had come to. _What if... what if I left... left it back there?_

* * *

A scream reverberated through the house. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

It was a woman's voice. Ichigo was alert in an instant. He stepped back towards the door, and put his ear to it, trying to listen in. (The window's open, bro)

"WHAT IS THIS OVERSIZED MEAT CLEAVER DOING IN MY LIVING ROOM?"

_She called Zangetsu...a...a...a MEAT CLEAVER! _relief at having realized Zangetsu's location was decimated by rage at the retarded piece of... _Woman, when I get out of here, I'm gonna freaking kill you!_

She was not done.

"GOKU! COME HERE AT THIS VERY INSTANT!" she yelled in a voice so commanding, even Byakuya would have dropped everything and rushed to her side.

_Just who is she? _Ichigo wondered as the man called Goku replied, "Coming, Chi-Chi! What is it?"

"I want you to explain _this," _she thundered, obviously referring to the zanpaktou.

Ichigo heard the Goku guy falter. "Er...um... well, it's like this..."

"LIKE WHAT, GOKU?" the Chi-Chi lady sounded even more furious. (like it was possible)

"Um... this-this kid got into a fight..."

The rest was drowned out by pure rage. _KID!_ screamed Ichigo internally. _From WHAT angle do I look like a freaking KID!_

"I don't care about your crazy punk friends and their fights," Chi-Chi's voice carried even above the raging torrent of rage. "What is this butchering tool doing on the SOFA!"

(She was definitely not the patient kind.)

"Well, Chi-Chi, Vegeta hurt the kid real bad, and we took him to Dende for a thorough healing. He still needed a long rest, so I brought him to our place for a while. This is his sword. HE gave Vegeta quite a beating with it, though..."

"Yeah, mom, I was there too." _This is a new voice... wait the old man's name was Vegeta... _thought the one percent of Ichigo's brain that wasn't erupting like a volcano at the recent string of insults to his zanpaktou, and to being called a kid, repeatedly.

"I don't care!" said Chi-Chi heatedly. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't leave sharp things like this lying around the house. God knows what could happen if Gohan accidentally..."then it hit her. "_Wait... did you just say you brought him in the house?" _her voice had dropped to a lower volume, but the menace was even greater than before.

_If I were you, I'd lie, rather than inflame her, _thought Ichigo, scared of what might happen if she got angrier than she already was.

"Yes! He's right up there, in Gohan's bedroom!" Goku replied innocently, entirely unaware that it was the wrongEST thing to say at that particular moment.

_Oh...crap._

Then the explosion.

* * *

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Ichigo clamped his hands over his ears, trying to save his eardrums from permanent damage. _That's quite a decibel level... _He heard only snatches of the ensuing soliloquy.

"A punk...in this house...How could you...Gohan's still a child..."

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. Ichigo opened his ears again a little too late. The footsteps had already reached the door by then. _Shit... _He only had time to take a protective step back, before the door crashed inwards.

The lady, most likely Chi-Chi, lowered her left heel. She gazed angrily around the room, clearly looking for Ichigo. In a split second, her eyes rested on Ichigo's head. They widened in shock when they saw his orange hair. They moved just a fraction down, and widened even further. The lady's mouth fell open in a soundless scream.

Ichigo was now freaked out. He looked down upon himself.

He saw... _nothing._

_SHIT._

Time seemed to slow down as he swivelled his head around to look at the bed.

His torn _shihauksho_ was still on it. Along with remnants of his undergarments.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

Ichigo felt himself being bodily grappled, and the next moment, he was flying out the window, an orange bundle of some sort in his hands. He expected pain for the second time as he landed. Felt none as his fall was slowed by the long meadow grass of East District 439.

"Chi-Chi, WAIT!"

Ichigo turned back, and saw the man called Goku being flung out as well. As he flew in the same arc, Ichigo realized that this throw was aimed at him. _Crap..._

Goku landed with a heavy _thud, _but felt very little pain. _Funny, Chi-Chi's throws have always hurt before...becoming a Super Saiyan must have changed me in ways I still don't know..._ he wondered.

_Or, maybe I just landed on the kid... _the voice of reason inside him commented eloquently, as he felt someone squirming under him. He quickly got off.

The boy, now purple in the face, was coughing and hacking. He just lay there, and caught his breath.

"How are you now?" ventured Goku.

"Physically, fine..." the boy still hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Mentally, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I JUST GOT MY ASS THROWN OUTTA THE GODDAMN WINDOW BY A HYSTERICAL FREAK OF A WOMAN! How does she relate to you man? Are you that crazy as well? Or was it just the lack of clothes?"

"A little of both," Goku sighed. "Now, put that gi on."

Ichigo was stunned by the lack of any emotion or anger in the calm, peaceful voice. He wore the orange lower garment. It resembled a traditional fighting gi, the sort martial artists wore.

Next came the blue undershirt, and then the orange outer garment. Ichigo noticed the _kanji _symbol on the left part of the front of the garment. There was a bigger version on the back. Recounting his middle school lessons, he mouthed the symbol. _Kame, _it said.

"We should wait outside for a little while, until Chi-Chi calms down. It should take around twenty minutes. Meanwhile, why don't you just kick back and relax? It's a beautiful day outside." Goku lay down amidst the long, soft grass, completely at peace.

"Sure..." Ichigo gazed into the distance, marvelling at nature's beauty. The lush, green grasslands, dotted with trees, the huge mountain in the far distance...

"That's Mount Paozu," said Goku, following Ichigo's gaze. "My son Gohan and I usually go there to fish, and train ourselves. I have a great idea! Why don't you join us? I really want a sparring match with you. Your sword fighting seems really good."

"Sure, why not?" Just in the span of a few minutes, Ichigo had already forgotten most of his troubles, and was now at peace.

* * *

A few minutes later, he entered the house again, this time with Goku leading the way. Chi-Chi was sitting at the dinner table, sobbing. "Why does this keep happening only to me?" she muttered. "Goku brings a freak into the house, and he takes over Gohan's room. What next? Oh, how will my poor Gohan study with all this commotion?"

Her son, the one she referred to as Gohan, was consoling her. "Don't worry, mom, everything will be fine. I'll go do math right now, alright?"

Ichigo winced, remembering the dreaded math textbook. He went into the dining room/kitchen with the most mature look on his face he could manage, and said in his most calm voice, "I'm really, really sorry. I did not mean to scare you, or come in the way of your son's studies. Truth be told, I do not know how I came to be here. Some weird thing happened, and I feel that I'm here, stranded far from home. I do not know how to go back. My family and friends must be worried sick,"

This speech seemed to have the desired effect. Chi-Chi wiped her tears on the sleeve of her dress. "Never mind that," she smiled. "Goku told me that you were in a fight. You must be famished! Wait right here, I'll cook you a nice lunch!"

"There's really no need..." stuttered Ichigo, "I'm really not that hungry,"

BRRUM.

Ichigo was as red as the setting sun.

Chi-Chi smiled again. "Nonsense! I've never heard of anyone who doesn't get hungry after a fight. I _know,_" she said, with the smile of one with fighting experience. "Be back in a jiffy!"

"Well then, tell me your name." Goku was sitting on a chair, all ears.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo picked one of the other chairs, and sat down himself. The after effect of the healing was still not over. He felt tired all over. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Zangetsu on the sofa. He leapt up, and picked up his precious zanpaktou.

Goku was very curious about the sword. "It changes shape when you transform, doesn't it?" he commented.

"Yes, but how did you know..."

"That you transformed? The power increase was quite a clue, I must admit. Also, I have recently just attained a new transformation state, which gives me great speed and power. I really haven't had much time to test out its real ability, though,"

A heavenly scent of food was wafting in from the kitchen. Both Ichigo and Goku took large sniffs, as if eating the air itself. Both sighed simultaneously.

"Anyway," Goku continued, "Since you're pretty strong, will you be my sparring partner? I want to see the extent of your full power,"

"Sure, me too," Ichigo found himself being dragged in by the man's carefree attitude. He was just so _nice _to talk to, to hang out with...

"What say we work up an appetite before lunch? Gohan can come too," Goku seemed like he was always ready for a good fight.

"Sure, dad!" his son seemed just as eager.

_Are all father-son duos so similar here? I mean, they could be clones for all I know..._

BRRRUMMMP. This time it was all three of them.

"Or maybe, we could eat first?" The three sat back down, too hungry to move. The smell of the food was overpowering.

* * *

"It's ready!" said Chi-Chi. She brought in a humongous rice cooker, and placed it near one chair. She went back, coming this time with an enormous platter of fried fish. Next came the similarly-sized container with bubbling beef hot pot.

As the family settled down to eat, thankfully in normal sized crockery, Ichigo felt completely and blissfully at peace. All his troubles slid away to the back of his mind, he tucked into the delicious meal, and everything else was forgotten.

Three hours later, the feeling of satisfaction was slowly replaced by nausea. _Just how much do those two eat! Are they freaking monsters? _

For Goku had just finished his forty-sixth bowl of rice, his thirtieth helping of hot pot, and was now finishing off his last fried fish, his fiftieth. Gohan had similarly consumed twenty five bowls of rice, fifteen helpings of hot pot, and thirty one fish. Goku gulped it down whole, bones and all. Satisfied, he patted his stomach.

"Wow! That really hit the spot! Are you sure you're alright, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was a tinge green, and the hot pot seemed ready to come out. He punched his stomach, and let out a humongous burp. "I'm fine," he added sheepishly, colour rising in his cheeks again.

"Now, shall we go out and enjoy that sparring match? It'll help us work this meal off until dinner..."

_Dinner? Are you freaking kidding me? _"Yeah, sure!" he added, spirits high after the good fare.

"Gohan! Come on! Let's go!"

"Now, wait a minute," said Chi-Chi, "Gohan, you still have to do your homework. The math is not going to solve itself, is it?"

_How does that kid solve that kinda math? Is he a super-nerd, or what?_

"Please let me go, mom," pleaded Gohan. "I promise I'll finish it today, alright?"

Chi-Chi relented. "All right, if you promise... Have fun!"

Goku let out a big _whoop._ "All right! Last one to the top of Mt. Paozu sits out for the first round!" he yelled.

Father and son disappeared, leaving behind an after-image in the chairs they'd occupied just a moment ago.

_Sheesh, _thought a content Ichigo, and rose to follow them.

The speech he made to console Chi-Chi still rang in his ears. _My family and friends must be worried sick..._

_ This is really nice, but..._

_ How do I get back?_

To be continued...

* * *

**Too funny ?**

**Story does not move forward?**

**Well, these are the exact reasons why I published this chapter.**

**I'm so stuck on this... cannot continue further.**

**I got a few excellent ideas from kitsunelover300...**

**Keep reviewing bro, it's appreciated.**

**Anyway, this will be one chapter only, cause I have to get back to the awesome fight I mentioned earlier.**

**The Super Saiyan Vs Bleach part is up next, baby!**

**Peace out.**


	6. The Fight - Part One

**CHAPTER 6 : THE FIGHT - PART ONE**

** -WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

_What now?_

The sun rose higher, illuminating the skyscrapers in the heart of Karakura Town. Grimmjow watched the yellow ball rise higher and higher, until the blue-haired Espada finally lost his patience.

"What the fuck are we waiting here for, anyway? Aren't we supposed to eliminate the reiatsu sources in this shit heap of a town? Let's go and finish them off, and then, our dumbass errand will be over..."

"Aizen told me that more enemies are coming," his purple-haired companion replied, showing no emotion on his face. "We need to wait here, as they will come find us. I haven't the faintest idea where they are coming from, and when, so it would be better if they come here,"

"But why bloody _wait?" _two hours of simply standing in the sun was enough to piss anybody off, especially the short-tempered Espada.

"Because I _want to..."_ said Trunks, in a voice, that made Grimmjow remember the thrashing he'd got. _Just this once, boy... _Grimmjow was not used to being put down like this by a mere child.

They settled back to just watching the bustle of the town. The trees in the park next to the road they were standing on swayed gently in the breeze, and the leaves rustled, which soothed Trunks beyond any measure. _I want to wait here, just looking at this..._

_I want to enjoy this peace, this beautiful world, before it too dies like mine..._

* * *

The _Senkaimon _opened near the Urahara Store. Urahara Kisuke, the owner, stepped out and greeted the Soul Reapers coming through. "Kuchiki-taicho! Hitsugaya-taicho! Renji-san! Ikkaku-san! Right here!" he shouted at the group. They exited the gateway, and Hitsugaya spoke up, "Urahara! What do you thinks about this?"

"I have no clue who this is," Urahara replied sheepishly. "I wanted to send Jinta to check, but the reiatsu output suddenly exploded. I was on my there, but Soul Society seems to have taken action. If you need a _Senkaimon _back, you know where!"

The five Soul Reapers left, without a further word.

_Why can't they just be more civil? I was a Captain too, you know! _sighing, Urahara went back inside, and removed the cover off a dusty, old apparatus inside the shop. The old _Senkaimon _was still compatible with the newer models Kurotsuchi Mayuri had installed.

Urahara smiled.

_110 years, and he still hasn't upgraded the Senkaimon._

_He isn't as good as I thought, the new Research and Development head..._

* * *

Trunks sensed the energies appear. _Damn, and I was just starting to enjoy the scene..._

"Let's go, ya fool! Can't you sense that the fuckers are here?" Grimmjow was literally vibrating with excitement as the urge to fight surged like mercury through his veins.

"_Wait, _I said," replied Trunks. He was definitely not listening to the guy. He seemed way to eager to fight.

Suddenly, five figures appeared, and they made their presence felt by giving out enormous amounts of energy. _Whoa... _thought Trunks, marvelling their sheer strength. _Those five together could prove to be a slight difficulty..._

"YOU GUYS WANNA FUCKIN' FIGHT, HUH? WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

_Grimmjow's a liability now... I'm gonna have to keep him away from the main battle._"Hey Grimmjow! Come here! I think I have another Senzu bean! You may need it!" he called out.

"I don't need that shit! I can take these five, no bloody problem!" he was _definitely _a liability, being so tactful in the face of opposition...

Trunks quickly stepped towards the Espada, and, in a well remembered motion, struck him in the neck, at a vital point. Grimmjow had time for one last muttered '_bloody hell...'_, and he struck the ground, out cold.

_Thanks for teaching me that the hard way, Gohan... _thought Trunks, remembering that fateful day all too clearly.

He turned to face the five warriors, who were so eager for punishment...

* * *

"He just took out his teammate!" Abarai Renji was stunned. _Are we dealing with a ruthless killer? One who spares no one just to prove a point?_

"He has just incapacitated him. It was a non-lethal strike, effective in rendering the victim unconscious," said Byakuya.

"He probably doesn't want him to take part. Maybe he's just weak," commented Toshiro.

"Why are we still waiting here? Let's fight now!" Kenpachi was, as usual, overcome by bloodlust.

_Why did this despicable person have to come with us? _wondered Byakuya. _Was it just a cruel joke, played by the Head-Captain? _He gave Kenpachi his most disdainful stare, and then turned back to the Code 1.

Trunks stared at his five opponents. All of the five were wearing black robes, though three had white overcoats on top. The one in the center was wearing some kind of ornament in his hair... _(gay, maybe) _and seemed the calm one, the one who always fought last.

The guy to his left was quite the opposite, though strangely similar in some ways. He had also spent a lot of time attaching bell-like ornaments to his hair, but he was _fierce. _He gave off a killing intent that even the Androids failed to match. He wore some sort of eye-patch, and had a really scary smile on his face, exposing almost all of his teeth.

_I'm definitely taking him out first, like Aizen suggested..._

The kid to the left of the maybe-gay guy looked... familiar. He did have an uncanny resemblance to someone he knew...

_Wait! This kid looks like photos of Gohan I saw in Mother's album! Except with white hair..._

The other two weren't as strong as the main three, though they went for variety. One had red hair, tied back to expose a pretty nice widow's peak, though nowhere as pointy as his father's... The other was bald, but carried a staff with a blade.

_Finally, some variety in the weapons... I was getting tired of facing swords all the time... _

Then came the final confirmation.

"HUMAN!" the hair-ornament guy's voice rang out over the town.

"Your reiatsu level is beyond what is acceptable in the real world. This crosses safety limits, and other humans might get injured due to sheer spiritual pressure. In the interest of maintaining order, you are recommended to reduce your reiatsu output immediately,"

Trunks powered up.

* * *

_This is just PERFECT! _Zaraki Kenpachi was ecstatic. The boy's reiatsu filled his senses, giving him a sense of utmost satisfaction. When the reiatsu exploded again, after that idiot Kuchiki's speech, Kenpachi was almost salivating, raring to go.

Kuchiki Byakuya felt nothing.

No anger. No regret. No pity.

He felt the Code 1's reiatsu swell up to its previous gigantic level and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

A split second later, he saw Kenpachi slam into the ground, with a large _BOOM._

Byakuya was beyond further surprise.

_Here we go... _

Trunks gave way to his killing intent for the second time, as his Saiyan half relished the chance to burst out and completely control his actions.

There are actually many advantages to fighting immediately after powering down, contrary to popular belief.

Adrenalin from the previous transformation already coursed through the young half-Saiyan's veins, and it raised his mental state to a level where time actually slowed down, giving Trunks a vital first-hit chance, which very few fighters of this calibre got.

He took a step forward, reaching the large bells-guy in almost no time. His now focused eyes searched his opponent's frame for weaknesses, and immediately found one. A scar, probably from a recent battle, ran down the man's right chest area.

Unsheathing his sword, he slashed down like thunder, but found a strange resistance to his cutting speed. In this accelerated time-frame, the bells-guy's skin was tougher and harder to cut, simply because one cannot cut battle-hardened flesh in a nanosecond without some real effort.

Finishing the cut, Trunks marvelled for an instant at how slowly the blood was coming out. In what felt like a minute to him, a few drops had barely oozed out.

Time had, incidentally, stopped for the Saiyan.

Trunks shoved the Z-Sword back into the sheath, and pulled the bells-guy's head front. As soon as the neck was exposed, Trunks delivered a massive thrust with his free elbow, shattering the vertebra inside.

Sensing the bone fracture and crush, he pulled the man even further front, and drove a two-handed punch right into his back, with a lot of force, destroying the man's spine, and sent him flying down towards the ground, even in the accelerated time-frame.

* * *

To the shinigami, it was like Kenpachi had just disappeared, and the Code 1 had taken his place.

As he saw the big guy hit the ground, Trunks savoured the last of his post transformation rush, feeling his adrenalin drop to more 'normal' levels. _Four more to go..._

_These ones will be hard, as I don't have the element of surprise anymore,_ thought Trunks as the four remaining fighters surrounded him. Hair-ornament was in front of him, redhead was behind him, the Gohan-like kid was to his right, and baldy to his left.

Suddenly, the four yelled in unison.

"BANKAI!"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

* * *

_Wow..._ thought Trunks, as he saw all of them transform at once, like a theatrical performance. Hair-ornament guy was now covered with pink flower petals, (_definitely gay), _the white-haired kid was encased in some sort of icy dragon. The redhead had somehow obtained a red scarf, and was wielding a random snake skeleton with a baboon's skull on the end. (Really creepy)

The one, who looked the most dangerous of all, was baldy. He now had three ginormous meat cleavers, one in each hand, and one on his back. The one on his back had a red dragon inscribed on it, and was slowly filling up with a red hue. Baldy had a dangerous glint in his eyes. One usually seen when a close friend is hurt.

_These guys are seasoned fighters, I'd better... _Trunks had no time to finish that thought. The pink mass of flower petals was hurtling towards him. _Whoa! _He barely managed to dodge it, jumping up at the last possible second. _He's fast... and those gay petals are actually blades!_

Abarai Renji saw the boy dodge Senbonzakura's pink barrage, and he was shocked for a split second. He too, barely noticed that the missed attack was, in fact, coming straight at him. With a comic widening of his eyes, he moved to his left, dodging the deadly sharp blades. Some went through his scarf, demolishing it completely.

"Captain!" he shouted indignantly.

Kuchiki Byakuya had the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said.

_I never liked that red abomination anyway..._

* * *

As soon as Trunks evaded the first one, he was faced with another. The blades stopped and rushed diagonally upwards, now faster than ever. He was prepared this time, and smartly jumped backwards. As soon as he started moving, he regretted it, for he sensed someone behind him.

Drawing his sword with his left hand, he thrust it behind his back, just in time to parry the white-haired boy's icy attack. As their swords clashed and held position, Trunks saw the boy smile at him. _Damn it, it was a trap!_

The two swords were now firmly stuck together by a large covering of ice, which had been powered up with energy. Unable to move his left arm, Trunks anticipated that the baldy would attack him from the left, his now unguarded side.

Redhead attacked instead. He thrust forward from far away, and the skeleton like sword split into sections, held together with crimson energy. The baboon skull looked menacing as it headed towards its intended target, Trunks' head.

_Wrong move._

Raising his right hand, Trunks casually caught the giant baboon skull in his right hand, as if it were a softball. Bending his wrist, he cracked the first part of the vertebral skeleton, destroying the other energy links in the process. The entire ensemble crashed to the ground, leaving the redheaded guy with just the hilt in his hand, looking dumbfounded.

Trunks was too absorbed in the redhead to notice that baldy had gotten dangerously close. With a jarring fear, he noticed two of the baldy's three deadly blades rushing towards him, blades singing in the air. He saw that the two were linked by a red thread, which baldy used to control them at large distances. _Need to get him away from at least two of his swords, making him one-third as effective, _Trunks thought.

As the blades headed towards him, Trunks removed his left hand from his stuck sword, which the ice had not quite covered, and held his sword with his right. As the two blades approached, he caught them both in his now free left hand, in an awkward backhanded grip. The momentum of the blades drove them deep into his palm.

Gritting his teeth, Trunks held on. Then, he saw the mass of pink.

_Shit! Another trap?_

As hair-ornament guy launched his ferocious attack, Trunks felt a surge. His primal survival instincts were overpowering his mind, forcing him into the zone of absolute concentration.

_Must... act... now..._

Renewing his grip on the baldy's blades, he pulled hard on them, causing baldy to lose his footing, and hurtle through the air towards Trunks. With another calculated motion, Trunks simultaneously broke the covering of ice around his blade, stunning the white guy.

He sheathed his sword, and as the baldy approached, flying through the air, he used the initial twisting action to his advantage, and kneed the guy, right in the chest. His Saiyan half watched with savage pleasure as baldy's eyes bulged, the added force from the sheathing action providing the few extra kilos of force needed to crush the guy's sternum.

Holding him by the scruff of the neck, he swung him around and launched him right into the stunned white-hair guy. As he threw baldy, the imminent danger of the approaching blades hit him.

_If those blades get me, I'm toast! A little bloody, but toast nonetheless..._

Now frantic, he turned around to face the huge mountain of pink. The blades were barely a foot away. Drawing up Ki, he supported his right palm with his left, in a motion he'd seen Gohan perform many, many times.

"MASENKO!"

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya lowered his bleeding arms, which had just been protecting his face from his own Bankai.

_What power..._

Byakuya was a big proponent of preparing for a battle beforehand, carefully planning out scenarios in his head, winning the batle even before it started.

This tactic worked very well against the other Shinigami he trained against, who followed the same strategy, premeditating attacks.

It usually came down to how many attacks could be premeditated before the uncertainity rose signifiacntly.

Compared to the though out battle style of the shinigami, the boy was way, way more impulsive.

There was no way Byakuya could premeditate the boy's attacks. They were too improvised.

He was now forced to take a moment, and think. A grudging respect developed in Byakuya's mind.

_You've won this round, boy, but you're sorely mistaken if I'm going to let you win another._

_This fight is far from over._

_-To Be Continued..._

* * *

**To all those who do haven't already guessed, Kenpachi Zaraki is NOT DONE.**

**The next part of the fight will include some invention on my part, as I will be giving Senbonzakura Kageyoshi another crazy upgrade.**

**Please comment on how to further continue the Ichigo part of the story.**

**I need reviews, people. How else am I gonna know what you thought of the story? Huh?**

**Please take a few minutes to tell me your thoughts, and suggestions.**

**Writers do live for reviews, you know...**

**Anyway, peace out.**


	7. The Fight - Part Two

**CHAPTER 7 : THE FIGHT - PART TWO**

**-WhoIsThisGuy?**

* * *

_The fight is far from over._

Kuchiki Byakuya surveyed the stalemate. The Kenpachi was definitely down for the count. His own Vice-Captain appeared to have brought his Bankai back from having been completely dismantled by the boy.

Hitsugaya was reeling a little from the recent impact with Ikkaku's hard head, but seemed to be unhurt. Ikkaku, however, seemed in pain. The boy had crushed his sternum, after all...

_He will fight, though. He is part of Zaraki's pigheaded squad, the ones who live to fight._

_So, one down, one injured. __Not bad, but not good either. So far, we haven't got even a single hit on the boy. __Need to reassess strategy, and come up with a counterattack..._

_Damn it! No time left!_

For the boy had resumed his blitzkrieg attack on the captains.

* * *

_LET'S ATTACK! WHILE THEY'RE STILL CONFUSED! NOW!_

As Trunks chose his next opponent (victim would be more appropriate), he couldn't help but notice that he was acknowledging his bloodthirsty Saiyan half far too much.

_Any more, and I'll become like my father... _he mused.

_ATTACK NOW! _

There it was, again. Taunting. Pushing. Rising.

His face a grim line, he silently swore to push his Saiyan half back down, as soon as the fight was done with.

Trunks chose red. Surging towards him, Trunks knew that he'd lost the transformation rush. He saw the guy react.

_Not fast enough._

Like a dance, Trunks sidestepped and used his foot to stamp on redhead's fragile cartilaginous kneecap, Sleeping Dogs style. He felt the joint overextend, and then finally give way as tendons and ligaments tore. He took a step back, and sensed an attacker to his left.

Baldy was back, and had a maniacal grin on his face. Trunks took a moment to appraise his opponent's attitude.

_You really enjoy this, don't you? Sick freak..._

As he sliced down with his humongous curved blade, Trunks saw that the grip was in the middle of the weapon.

_A little torque should do it... _

The nerd inside Trunks surfaced as he placed both palms on opposite sides and opposite edges of the blade, for maximum turning force, and shot two Ki blasts.

* * *

Ikkaku felt his arm die, as it was twisted violently. Hozukimaru' s blade turned a full two revolutions before it stopped. His arm fell, completely limp.

Ikkaku realized now, that he was well and truly screwed. (forgive the pun...)

He caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes, as he unsheathed his sword. They seemed dead, and cold. In the last moment, before the sword thrust pierced his vital organs, he realized that the coldness was actually feigned.

Behind the veil of indifference, a great fire burned alongside a great melancholy.

_The boy hungers for revenge. _

_Revenge for what, I wonder?_

And then, all went black.

* * *

Trunks slid his sword out. _Baldy will live, _he thought. He had carefully avoided all major arteries and organs.

He turned back towards the redhead, who was still groaning in pain. Grabbing both his shoulders, Trunks drove his knee right into his gut. His opponent's eyes widened comically for a second time, as he retched blood, which Trunks deftly dodged.

_No need to get messy, is there?_

Holding the man's face with his left hand, Trunks punched his lower jaw. Discombobulating the enemy was the easiest way to render him harmless. Releasing his grip, Trunks let the redhead fall down on his own, unconscious.

_Three down._

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro watched as his allies were decimated, one by one.

_He too good to take on in a frontal assault. I'm sorry, Renji, Ikkaku, but I'm going to wait for the right time._

He cursed himself for not being able to help, but his prudent side knew that it was a hopeless cause.

_Have...to...wait._

Then, an opportunity presented itself. The boy, having finished Renji off, raised his hand towards him, preparing for another long-range attack.

_I got you, you son of a bitch!_

Pointing his sword right at the boy's outstretched hand; Toshiro immediately shot a flow of reiatsu-hardened ice, the tip of which resembled a dragon. The dragon sped and made sure contact with the boy, freezing his entire forearm.

_I'll pull him over here, then freeze his brains out with Hyorinmaru's Ryuusenka..._

The boy looked at the ice covering his arm, then at the continuous flow between him and Toshiro's sword.

He smiled.

_OH CRAP._

* * *

Trunks broke the ice, again. Jabbing with his left hand, fingers outstretched, he cracked it, freeing his arm. It was still connected to the white-haired guy's sword. He now had an adventage. Pulling hard on the icy column, he dragged white-haired guy right down, icy wings and all.

As soon as he came close, Trunks jabbed at the ice near the guy's sword, freeing it at the other end, now that its first purpose had been fulfilled. This resulted in Trunks getting a free column of hardened ice, which he could now use as a weapon.

Grabbing it with both hands, like one would hold a baseball bat, Trunks hit an icy home run, breaking the white-haired boy's back. The ice was surprisingly resistant. Even after giving it all he'd got, it had still remained intact.

_Let me try again._

A second home run of that intensity was more than the ice could handle, as the staff broke and splintered. It had the desired effect, though.

White-haired guy was well on his way to eating some earth.

Trunks shook his arms, dislodging any remaining ice, and rose up to face his last opponent of the day. He locked eyes with the hair-ornament guy.

The sound of Toshiro hitting the ground was sufficient to emulate thunder.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya had been waiting for this.

A chance to fight the boy, alone. Without any restrictions. He readied himself, and entered the inner sanctum of his mind. A complete calmness enveloped him. Even his tumultuous reiatsu settled.

_This is my fight now. You are going to die, boy._

(Pretty optimistic, considering that the boy had felled four Captain-class warriors without a scratch)

He called out.

"You have my respect, boy, for taking down four of the strongest warriors."

"Heh, they were _easy..._" clearly, the boy was too cocky by half.

Byakuya reined in his anger. This was not the time for a display of emotion. No time ever was, in Byakuya's opinion.

"Anyway, I would like to know your name, boy. Take it as a measure of the respect I have for you,"

"The name's Trunks."

Trunks waited for the eventual look of confusion, and then the laughing. There was none.

"My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Squad, of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Byakuya smiled. "It is an honour to fight you, Trunks."

Trunks marvelled at the way Byakuya managed to say 'Trunks' without a hint of amusement on his face.

_I like him... It's a pity he's one of the bad guys, though._

* * *

"Let's begin."

Byakuya gathered the petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi around him, readying for Trunks' assault.

_If he attacks, I'll be ready._

But the attack did not come. Trunks was just standing there, in a defensive position. _Your move, _his eyes seemed to say.

Byakuya complied. He sent Senbonzakura whirling in a complex pattern, continuously changing shape, and surrounded Trunks from all sides. He searched for an opening, for the inevitable moment when he had to blink...

_There! _He closed his hand into a fist. All the blades converged onto the young boy.

They hit nothing. Trunks had already moved, and was standing above the vortex of petals, waiting.

Just waiting.

Byakuya gathered the swirling mass for another go, this time going for the fast flyby, rushing the blades across instead of making them converge. He watched as this attack too, was rendered futile.

Every time the blades were about to hit, the boy moved back, ever so subtly. Every single time, he stepped just clear of the vortex, without so much of a single scratch. Even after barrage number two, he just stood there, lingering.

_He realizes that my defence is absolute... _thought Byakuya. _If he attacks, I'll counter him in a flash, and that will give me the perfect chance to get him. So, he's just waiting, and thinking._

_I won't give him the chance to think any more._

* * *

The pink blades got faster.

Trunks kept dodging, and was still racking his brains for a way to attack.

Faster. Faster. Even faster.

Trunks was forced to devote more and more of his concentration to evasion, and was not able to commit enough thinking power to find an opening any more. Now, the blades were just a blur, and Trunks was on his heels, just trying to dodge them all.

Then, it happened.

_YES!_

Byakuya saw the boy wince, although no blade had touched him at all. He drew his attack back, and observed the result. A thin slash now adorned Trunks' nose. It was no larger than a paper cut, but the status quo was broken.

Byakuya had drawn first blood.

(Not really; Trunks had ripped gashes in Byakuya's arms before, but I'm metaphorically speaking here...)

* * *

Trunks was surprised. Not pleasantly so. _How did I get cut? There was no blade there..._

_Wait a moment! What if... if it was hidden?_

Byakuya had come to the same conclusion. He watched Senbonzakura float around him, and saw that some of the petals disappeared, when at a certain angle to the sun. Otherwise, they reflected the sunlight and shone a bright pink.

_If I angle them such that he cannot see them..._

_Then I'm finished, _Trunks completed that thought for him.

Suddenly, Byakuya focused, and made a slight gesture with his palms.

The blades disappeared.

Trunks felt a familiar sensation growing in his head, one which the Androids never failed to induce in him. He was afraid, and not happy about it.

Suddenly, a large gash opened up on Trunks' left bicep. He yelled in pain, and clutched it with his right hand, in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. The invisible blades struck again, this time on his thighs, forcing him down to his knees.

Byakuya attacked again and again and yet again. He could take no chances with a fighter of Trunks' level. He felt no remorse, having done this in countless battle before this one.

He only felt pity.

* * *

Trunks could not move. He could barely breathe, for fear of accidentally inhaling a few blades. All he could do was crouch helplessly, as the razor sharp barrage of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi scoured his body, and as they slowly worked their way inward, he fought the rising panic inside him, forcing himself to calm down and think of a solution.

_Think! Think! Think! _He screamed mentally.

_YOU FOOL! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! THINK! _His Saiyan half stated the obvious.

_SHUT UP! _His intellectual half screamed back.

More waves of petals sliced through him, bringing fresh bursts of pain in a steady rhythm.

_I cannot see the blades, because they do not reflect the sun's light... What do I do? _

_Create a new light._

* * *

For a second, Trunks was flabbergasted. The voice that had just spoken was new, an altogether bass tone, unlike his hysterical mental squeak.

_Who are you? _He screamed at the unknown voice.

It did not reply.

_WHO ARE YOU? _Trunks went for maximum mental volume.

Still, no reply.

The blades were deeper now, and had almost reached his heart.

* * *

Byakuya grunted, now visibly sweating. This kind of fine control was taking its toll. He could not attack as fiercely, and was not able to control as many blades. A few just floated around him, lifeless.

Progress was slow. A direct frontal barrage was not possible, as there was no way to hide the blades. Only grazing blows, in the direction of the sunlight were possible. This meant that reaching the vital organs would take time, given that the boy's skin was so _damn_ tough.

Fatigue had slowed the already glacial process further. Byakuya was irritated at the delay.

_Any more time, and he'll come up with a counter... I have to keep this up._

_If he devises a counter, I will have no energy to block or fight back._

_I have to give all I've got into this one strategy, and hope it works._

* * *

A larger burst of pain from the most recent barrage almost made Trunks succumb to it, and give up. Yet, through some kind of manic willpower, he held on to his slipping consciousness.

_WHO ARE YOU?_

The voice was not replying. Trunks gave up trying to call out to the voice, focusing on its advice instead.

_Create a new light... What did it mean by that?_

The blades had now come much deeper, and were just bare millimetres from slicing a major artery. Trunks racked his failing, fatigued brain for answer, but found none.

_This is it, I suppose..._

In what he thought were his final moments, he went into a small flashback. He remembered that fateful day. The day Gohan died.

He relived the experience; as if time inside his mind had slowed down to give him one last recap. He remembered his rage, his vow of revenge against the Androids.

_I'm sorry, Gohan, I have failed. __Guess I'll be won't be meeting you in the afterlife, what with this being another timeline and all..._

His recap reached the final part. The most glorious part. He remembered transforming for the first time.

The rage, the ecstasy, the golden aura...

_WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE!_

_CREATE A NEW LIGHT?_

_DAMN MY STUPID BRAIN!_

* * *

As one blade finally pierced the boy's heart, Byakuya felt nothing. Not even pity.

_He was given a warrior's death. It's more than what most get._

He watched blood cover the front of his jacket, and the way he hung lifelessly was proof enough.

_Let me give him a decent ending._

Byakuya prepared for a final attack, to totally finish off the body, ripping it into tiny shreds, returning it to the earth.

_Sayonara, Trunks..._

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Byakuya could not believe what he'd just witnessed. The boy's reiatsu, instead of dropping down to nothing, had now suddenly taken an enormous jump upward. He was suddenly surrounded by a golden glow, which slowly spread into a large, flame shaped aura.

Sparks rushed around the boy's body. As he continued screaming, his reiatsu kept jumping upward.

_What the hell is this?_

The boy's hair, which initially hung about his face, had now risen, and was standing up in spikes. As he screamed again, the hair lit up with a flurry of sparks, now giving off an intense golden glow. Even his eyebrows turned golden.

_Wait a minute, wasn't his heart pierced? How is it handling such pressure?_

Byakuya stared at Trunks' chest. Not only had the blood stopped flowing, a protective layer of pure reiatsu now covered his heart, allowing it to function normally. The reiatsu then proceeded to heal the most major piercing first, and then worked on the others.

_His reiatsu heals him now? _

Byakuya thought he should have been beyond surprise. He couldn't have been more wrong. As he gaped at the light the boy was emanating, a huge revelation hit him.

_He now gives off light. There's no way I can hide Senbonzakura's blades now..._

The reiatsu started stabilising, and hit its peak, a level incomparable to anything Byakuya had witnessed before.

* * *

Trunks finished powering up, and slowly opened his eyes.

Byakuya's blades were visible clearly now, bathed in his own aura. They shone golden now, matching his hair. He gave Byakuya a piercing look.

_You're finished now..._

-To be continued...

* * *

**I'm far from finished, though...**

**How was it?**

**I promise, I will bring Zaraki back in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, this probably overshadows the fun one could get from a Trunks-Orihime pairing, which would be weird anyway, as Esaint Dracul mentioned so eloquently...**

**Please review, people!**

**I know that you guys are reading this, so come on!**

**It takes only a couple of minutes. **

**I'd really appreciate it, so, please review.**

**Thanks again to Kitsunelover300 for his/her review. I did not understand the word Mirai for a minute, as Trunks has no first name, only Briefs as a surname, if Bulma lets him keep it.**

**Then, I realized it was Japanese. My bad...**

**Peace out.**


End file.
